The Ghost of You
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Based off of My Chemical Romance's song "The Ghost of You", Kagami is going through the guilt and depression of losing the one he loved, Aomine. (This is my second time writing in 3rd person perspective. Please go easy on me! XD)


**Based off of the My Chemical Romance song _"The Ghost of You__", _Kagami is going through the hurt and depression of losing the one he loves, Aomine.**

* * *

It has been two months, almost three. Kagami couldn't take it anymore. Two months of non-stop guilt and sadness, who would survive that? All of the redhead's thoughts were filled with pictures of suicide and what he did to Aomine. He didn't mean to. He saved him in basketball, but why was this different? Why couldn't he have saved the bluenette?

* * *

The day Aomine ended up in the hospital haunted Kagami's mind. He couldn't help but feel like he should take responsibility. Even if it wasn't his fault, he felt like it was.

There were so many things that he could have done to stop what was happening. He could have told Aomine that there were some people mad at him. Not because he upset them, but because his dad was so powerful. He should have told Aomine that they shouldn't have taken that shortcut. He should have tried to throw the guys off of the tanner ace. But...he didn't.

All he could was sit there on his ass and watch as the one he loves was getting beat to a pulp.

Once the guys stopped, he finally regained himself. Kagami couldn't help but crawl towards the ace's beaten body. He didn't make a sound. He didn't cry. He just felt... Empty.

* * *

When Aomine got to the hospital, he was pronounced dead. They beat him to death. The tears that spilled over couldn't -no- wouldn't stop. Once he got back home, no one saw Kagami for weeks. That is until Kuroko and Alex decided to check in. That's when they saw how low he had sunk. The house was a mess, plates filled with food that looked like it had been made, but not touched were piled in the sink. There was dust everywhere and everything was either broken or out of place.

After they made it to the bedroom, what they saw was even worse than what it looked like out there. Kagami was laying in bed, staring at the wall with an almost dead look in his eyes. He didn't move when they entered. His stomach growled loudly, but he did nothing. Hell, it didn't look like he was breathing.

To this day, he still is having problems with eating. He said that he didn't feel hungry and what's the point if he can't share what he's eating with Aomine. He really did love the blue haired idiot. He always thought about what his future would be like with him if he ever confessed his feelings, but that's all gone now. Without that happiness that he felt when he was around the tanner boy, he didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

Rumors of Kagami being in love with Aomine quickly spread. People began to look at him differently. As if they pitied him. It was as if they never wanted him to forget what he had done. And he never did.

* * *

"Kagami! Come on! You gotta come to practice today! Most of us haven't seen you for a long time. We're worried about you." The redhead just stares down at his coach, no emotion showing whatsoever. When she saw this part of him, a pang of sadness hit her heart. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but snapped it shut. He hadn't said a word since he had gotten back to school. No one really liked it that much. Everyone in his high school had adored him and his attitude, but now that he was like this, it seemed that less and less people tried to get him to talk. He was at least grateful for that.

"Kagami...please." The ace's eyes darted to the floor at Riko's pleading voice. The bell rang and he got to his feet, walking past the girl who was sitting on the floor in front of his chair. He didn't have to look back to know how disappointed she was.

* * *

A month passed and Kagami finally came to practice, but not to play, to watch. He couldn't bare the thought of playing something that Aomine loved. No one blamed him. But he still would not talk. No matter what anyone else had said to him. Even Kuroko was brushed off.

"Kagami…if you need to talk, I'm here for you." Like always, the redhead just nodded slowly and began to stare off into space. The blue haired boy sighed and put a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Aomine wouldn't like seeing you like this." As those words escaped his mouth, his whole team turned to see what Kagami's reaction was going to be.

"Shut up, Kuroko." he whispered before turning his gaze toward his shadow. There was a look of sadness and anger trapped in his crimson eyes.

"But, Kagami-"

"I know that Aomine would be pissed. I know that he wouldn't blame me. But, if I'm not to blame, then who is?"

* * *

When the bell rang, Kagami was the first out the door. He wanted to get out. He wanted to leave before Kuroko bombarded him with questions and pleads like every other day.

"Kagami. Wait up." At the sound of the shadow's voice, the redheaded ace quickened his pace. Without wasting too much time, he finally reached the exit of his school, but only to see his teammates blocking his escape. He knew that they were looking out for him. It was obvious when they finally saw him and started to come closer.

Watching as his friend's got closer and hearing Kuroko's loud footsteps made him feel trapped. Without thinking too much about what would happen next, Kagami quickly sat down on the floor, curling into a ball to provide what he felt was some sort of protection.

"Kagami, are you okay?" the basketball ace gave no response to his friend, making him sigh. When he felt hands grabbing him did he realize that he could not run away from his team. They cared for him as much as his own mother did. But he needed more. He needed Aomine. He knew that he was selfish.

"Kagami! Answer us! Are you okay?! Kagami!" Kagami twitched as his eyes focused on what was in front of him, that being the first time in these long months.

"I…I miss Aomine." he says barely above a whisper. Kuroko's eyes soften at his confession, kneeling down in front of the redheaded boy.

"I know you do. But, guess what." he smiled as Kagami looked up, "I bet Aomine is here with you. I bet he's watching you and making sure you don't do anything stupid as he would put it." The look of shock on Kagami's face quickly dissolved into a small smile. A quiet chuckle escaped his slightly parted lips.

"Yeah, I bet he would do something like."

* * *

It took a couple more days before Kagami was completely comfortable with playing basketball again, but he still wasn't happy. Yes, his teammates cheered him up a little more, but the pain of losing Aomine the way he did stuck with him. He couldn't shake off the guilt. He knew that Aomine would be pissed at him for acting this way, knowing that he'd hit him or something.

"Hey, Kuroko?" The smaller male looked up at him, sweat dripping down his face.

"What is it?" Kagami looked away, a slight blush on his face as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I was wondering what Aomine's favorite flower was." The shadow was surprised by the question, but quickly recovered from the shock.

"Aomine wasn't really a flower person, but I knew that he always got all of his ex-girlfriends a single rose." A pang of hurt hit Kagami's heart, hard. Yeah, he knew that Aomine might not have been gay or bi, but Kagami was still hopeful.

"Oh...uh, thank you." Kuroko saw the hurt that flashed across his light's face at the mention of Aomine's old dates, but he knew that he shouldn't say anything.

"Your welcome. May I ask why you needed to know?" Kagami looks away slightly, contemplating on whether he should say anything.

"I was…I was going to visit Aomine." Kuroko didn't need any more information. He knew what Kagami meant by "visiting Aomine". The smaller male smiled at him, picking up the basketball by his feet.

"Well, I think he'll be happy that you visited him." With a quick nod, Kagami walked away from Kuroko. Little did he know how concerned Kuroko was.

* * *

It took no time at all for the Seirin ace to buy a rose from the closest flower shop. After that, he started towards the graveyard. It was a nice day, but the sun refused to shine through the gray clouds overhead. When Kagami walked through the large, metal gates, he saw no one. It seemed as if no one got buried anymore. Cremation was a better way of seeing your family member without having to go to the cemetery.

Kagami's shoulders slumped as he walked deeper into the gloomy place. The rose in his hand gave no comfort. Seeing row after row of tomb stones seemed to depress Kagami more than he wanted to be. He wanted to get out of here. Now. But he needed to do this.

The redhead stopped when he saw the name he was looking for. Aomine. A lump formed in his throat as he stepped closer to the burial. There were dying flowers and an empty tea cup. He figured that that was Aomine's favorite.

The lump grew bigger as Kagami kneeled down, placing the flower on top of where the bluenette was buried. After he had done what he went there for, Kagami tried to get to his feet. But when he tried, he just fell back onto his knees, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. Kagami felt like he couldn't sink lower.

* * *

He started to follow Kagami the moment he entered the graveyard. Why, he couldn't get the redhead out of his head for the past three months. But, sadly, he hadn't come by where he had been resting.

Aomine stood over Kagami, watching as he tried to stifle his sobs. Tears dropped onto the Touou ace's gave, making him in turn feel the sadness that Kagami felt. Aomine reached out to pat his back, but scowled as his hand went right through him. Kagami shivered and looked up, turning his gaze side to side to see if anyone was around. He took a deep breath and directed his attention to the tomb stone in front of him.

"Aomine...I'm so sorry." Aomine scowled more and kneeled down in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"I'm right here! What the hell are you sorry about!" He knew that he had died, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to still be there. He still wanted to play basketball. He still wanted to protect Kagami.

"I should have told you that...that…" the redhead gulped, "I love you, Aomine."

Aomine's eyes widened as his rival confessed, tears flowing in rivers down his face.

"Kagami…" Kagami wiped his face and got to his feet, starting to walk away. Aomine gulped and gritted his teeth before trying to grab his arm to stop him from going, but only left the lingering feeling of a sudden cold. That was enough to stop the ace.

Kagami looked around, holding his arm to warm it up a bit.

"Who's there?" Aomine sighed and put his hand on the back of Kagami's neck, trying to show him that he was with him.

"Kagami. I don't know if you can hear me. But I want you to know that...I love you too. I wanna play basketball again with you. Please don't leave. It's lonely here." Red eyes widen at the faint sound of Aomine's voice in front of him.

"A-Aomine?" he could barely talk it seemed. The blue haired ace smiled and put his forehead on Kagami's, making the other focus on the one in front of him.

"Yeah, it's me, Bakagami. Now, fucking focus cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. I only got a little time left here." before he said anything, he waited for a reply from Kagami. He nodded slowly, his eyes starting to water again.

"Okay…"

"Good, now let me tell you. First, this was NOT your fucking fault. You better get that through your head. Second, don't you dare stop playing basketball. And third. When you die, you better not get stuck down here like I did. I'm waiting for ya." With another quick nod, Aomine smiled more, "Okay. Thank you, Kagami. Just remember, I love you, you moron." Kagami chuckled as tears slipped out.

"I love you too, dumbass."

* * *

The slow pace of the heart monitor was slowly starting to fade away. Kagami opened his eyes, looking up to see what he believed was the light. He smiled as much as he could, reaching a wrinkled hand up as if someone was going to grab it. Seeing no one, he started to lower his arm. That's when tanner fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling the redhead out of his old, weak body. What emerged was his sixteen year old self.

"Yo. How was your life?" Ruby eyes met sapphire as they smiled at each other.

"It was good, but I gotta say, I'm glad that I'm with you." Aomine chuckled and locked their fingers together as they both walked towards the almost blinding, white light.

"Hey, Aomine?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." There was a slight chuckle from the bluenette before turning towards Kagami, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you too, dumbass. Now, let's go. You'll love it up here."

"Yeah. If you're with me, then I know I will."

* * *

**So, that was a short story that I came up with when I went to New York. Got, I made myself depressed while writing this. Well, until next time. **

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
